


Sunlight

by changgushedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: Tsukishima is caught staring at a sleeping Yamaguchi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Sunlight

Tsukishima started and slowly opened his eyes. The room was still dark, only a streak of orange light seeped through the curtains, dimly accentuating his surroundings. After blinking away the sleep, Tsukishima realized that he had fallen asleep on Yamaguchi’s bed the previous night. He knew it because Yamaguchi’s comforting scent enveloped all of his senses while the man himself was laying right beside him.

Yamaguchi was still fast asleep; his chest rose and fell steadily and his mouth was slightly open as he exhaled. His face was close, only a few inches separating his from Tsukishima’s but Tsukishima had no intention to move away. He would never say it if he could help it but being close to Yamaguchi made him feel happy and safe. It was as if even if the whole world turned against him, he wouldn’t care the slightest if only he had Yamaguchi by his side. That’s all he needed.

Tsukishima allowed himself a rare leisure of simply examining Yamaguchi’s sleeping face. The light of the rising sun coated his skin in an orange glow and the freckles, splattered on his face like stardust, became more apparent. Before Tsukishima could have realized what he was doing, his hand had already reached out to caress Yamaguchi’s cheek with the back of his fingers. It was a light touch against soft skin but Tsukishima could feel his heart beat out of his chest because at that moment, Yamaguchi stirred.

Tsukishima pulled his hand away and watched carefully, holding his breath. The last thing he needed was to be caught staring like a weirdo. 

A moment of tense silence. 

Nothing happened. 

Tsukishima internally sighed in relief and continued to admire as his boyfriend’s face basked in the gentle morning light. It was in these kind of moments that people would wonder about how they achieved the great feat of waking up beside their lovers but Tsukishima was different. He didn’t need to wonder about that because as far as Tsukishima could remember, Yamaguchi had always been right beside him. He felt like a shadow that has grown into the brightest light in Tsukishima’s life. 

Not having Yamaguchi beside himself was what would have felt weird. 

“ Tsukki , what are you thinking about?” 

Yamaguchi’s drowsy, slightly hoarse voice brought  Tsukishima back to reality and he muttered a curse under his breath. “ Nothing. You’re awake.”

“ Mhm , I’ve been awake  for  a while now, you know? ”

The  grin on Yamaguchi’s  face  told Tsukishima clearly that he’d been caught staring.  Faint pink creeping up on his cheeks, he  turned on his other side, refusing to give Yamaguchi another look.  Soon enough, he heard a soft chuckle before a pair of arms sneaked around his waist and  he felt Yamaguchi nuzzle his face in the nape of his neck.  His heartbeat stopped for a second when a pair of soft lips brushed against his skin there. 

“Good morning, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, his lips moving deliberately against Tsukishima’s neck. The blonde man could have sworn, he heard a teasing tone in his voice too as if he was laughing at his embarrassment. Most people would think that in their relationship, Tsukishima was the one doing all the teasing and he really did his fair share but unexpectedly, Yamaguchi had that almost innocent and playful kind of teasing to him. Well, unexpected for everyone except Tsukishima, of course. He’d known Yamaguchi the longest, after all, and he knew him well. 

“…morning,” Tsukishima  muttered, his mood somewhat disgruntled from being caught staring.  Still, he couldn’t help but add, “Did you sleep well?”

Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi was struggling with the recent exams, pulling all-nighters to study or staying up because of his nerves going wild. This was the first weekend when he could invite himself over at Yamaguchi’s house to help him study a bit and make sure that he would have a good night’s rest. 

“Yup ,” Yamaguchi said, pulling away only to  hover above Tsukishima and stayed like that until he returned his gaze. It was a mistake, Tsukishima knew it.  Yamaguchi’s dark eyes held a million of stars in them and his smile was  brighter than the sunlight of this autumn morning.  His hair was messy like the  colorful  fallen leaves covering the ground and his freckles spread through his face like  droplets of rain. 

Tsukishima sighed, hoping that his blush and adoration weren’t  too obvious. “That’s good then.”

“ Thank you,  Tsukki ,” Yamaguchi said, lowering himself to capture Tsukishima’s lips. It was a gentle, somewhat lazy morning kiss with nothing short of affection.  Love poured in between them like the light of the gradually rising morning sun until it reached its peak in the sky and the couple pulled away for a breath of fresh air. 

Tsukishima smiled, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
